


The Bet

by midnightsnacks



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Fluff, M/M, Save Shadowhunters, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsnacks/pseuds/midnightsnacks
Summary: Alec challenges Magnus not to use his magic and Magnus challenges Alec not to frown. It goes about as well as you'd expect.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from @otppurefuckingmagic on tumblr but with my own twist

“Do you really need magic for that?” Alec asked as he walked up behind Magnus who was making their bed. Magnus turned just to shoot him a frustrated look.

“No, but it’s helpful. Unless you want to start a chore board.” Magnus eyes lit up, he could already feel himself getting carried away with the idea. “I could decorate it too, wait, is this an amazing idea?” Magnus looked up into Alec’s doubtful eyes. “Yeah probably not.”

“I just meant that you could probably do that by yourself. Actually you could probably do a lot of things by yourself.” Alec pointed out, maneuvering his way around the bed as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Well, duh, that’s kind of the point of magic.” Magnus followed behind Alec, turning once to frown at their freshly made bed as if it had affronted him. “Plus, I know for a fact that you love my magic.” Magnus told him, wiggling his eyebrows when Alec glanced over at him. Magnus assumed he was at least slightly amused, judging by the slight upwards tilt to his lips.

“I do but I just wonder if you could manage without it.” Alec replied, sounding innocent enough but Magnus eyed him suspiciously anyway as he walked over to the coffee machine.

“Of course I could.” Magnus crossed his arms over his chest defensively. “Is that a challenge, Alexander?” Magnus asked, leaning forward on his crossed arms curiously.

“Yeah, you know what-” Alec paused for a moment, turning around to meet Magnus’ eye and it reminded Magnus of when he had hustled Alec in pool on their first date. “I challenge you to not use your magic for, I don’t know, let’s say….a week.”

“A week?” Magnus’ eyes widened marginally and he contemplated that in his head for a moment. He’d never gone that long without using magic in the past but he wasn’t about to back down either. 

“A week.” Alec confirmed and Magnus watched him wordlessly for a moment, the gears in his head turning as he did so.

“Alright, I can do that.” Magnus agreed and Alec looked immensely pleased with himself. Magnus wasn’t even ashamed that he wanted to wipe that look right off of his face. “If you can also go a week without frowning.”

Alec paused for a second, obviously not expecting a challenge in return. Magnus wondered if maybe Alec even doubted he could do it, Magnus certainly did but he wasn’t about to say so.

It didn’t take as long as Magnus assumed it would for Alec to accept the challenge. “Sure, you’re on.” He smiled and nodded before turning back to his coffee and Magnus watched him, unable to hide his surprise.

“Wait, really?” Magnus hopped off of the stool he had seated himself on to approach his naive boyfriend. “I don’t know babe, this might be a little difficult for you.” Magnus teased and Alec finished making his coffee before turning and stroking Magnus’ arm affectionately.

“I don’t think it’ll be so bad. Although I am worried about you honey bunch.” Alec returned and Magnus pressed his lips together before extending his hand.

“Prepare to be defeated, Lightwood.” Magnus raised his eyebrows, as Alec slowly extended his own hand to shake on it.

“I wouldn’t count on that.” Alec shook Magnus’ hand firmly before going back to his coffee while Magnus turned to go sit at the dining room table.

Magnus didn’t see Alec again until the afternoon, when he asked Catarina to portal him to the Institute so he could make sure Alec was keeping up his end of their challenge. Magnus had practically struggled all morning trying to not use a flutter of magic here or there and really who would have been the wiser if he had? But he had refrained anyway because he was no cheater.

“Did you portal here?” Alec immediately asked when Magnus stepped into his office and Magnus gaped at him for dramatic effect.

“Okay, so I guess we don’t even say hello to each other anymore, we just accuse each other of cheating. Real mature.” Magnus shifted on his feet. “Alright, Catarina made the portal. It’s not like I was going to walk.”

Alec looked about ready to laugh when Isabelle peeked her head inside. “I don’t mean to be nosy or to eavesdrop or anything. Well actually I do but anyway what did I just hear about cheating?” She asked, stepping into Alec’s office and leveling him with a glare.

Alec gave his sister an exasperated look, Magnus was really hoping for a frown but there was still an edge of a smile on his face. “Nobody’s cheating, Magnus and I are just in the middle of a very serious bet.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “It’s barely a bet. We didn’t even agree on a prize. Actually let’s decide on that now.” Magnus sat down across from Alec and he noted that Isabelle was now watching them with amusement.

“If you crack first then I want to be able to watch Project Runway every night for the next month.” Magnus decided and Alec almost frowned before catching himself and plastering a smile to his face.

“Sounds great and  _ when _ you crack first then I want….actually I’m not sure yet. I’ll get back to you on that.” Alec said, and Magnus eyed him wearily before turning to Isabelle and explaining each of their challenges.

“And so, whose side are you on?” Magnus asked after he finished explaining. “Oh by the way, you’re by far my favorite Lightwood.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Alec muttered from behind him and Magnus whipped his head around but sure enough Alec had managed to school his expression into something neutral instead of his trademark frown.

“Well, I’d love to be on your side big brother but I have to go with Magnus on this one. I’ve lived with you, you’ll never last the week.” Isabelle told him with the flutter of her hand and Magnus grinned, feeling victorious already. He resisted the urge to spray confetti on them with his magic.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, sis.” Alec said with a sigh and Magnus was about to turn and rub it in his face when Jace walked into the office.

“So I just heard the news and I’m completely on your side, Alec.” Magnus stared at him unblinkingly for a moment and he heard Alec mutter a thanks from behind him.

“First of all, how are all of you able to hear our conversations? And second of all, Jamie, I will not forget this betrayal.” Magnus turned to glare at Alec who was beginning to look smug, no doubt because of Jace’s vote of confidence.

“I was just walking by actually, but this sounds fun.” Clary clapped her hands together as she walked into Alec’s office which was beginning to seem a little bit crowded to Magnus. She shot Jace a smile as she did so. “But I’m going to have to disagree with Jace, I think you can do this Magnus.”

“He’s my parabatai I can’t exactly disagree with him. Even if he’s totally wrong.” Jace pointed out, and Magnus quickly picked up on the glower Alec was sending him, despite managing to keep a frown off of his face. Magnus thought that was incredibly impressive. “Not that you are wrong or anything. Totally believe in you, Alec.”

Isabelle leaned over and gave Clary a high-five. Magnus watched them, feeling a hint of amusement before turning to Alec. “Well, looks like you’re outnumbered. Even if James does sort of believe in you.” 

Alec shrugged. “No I’m not. Catarina is on my side.” Alec mentioned nonchalantly and Magnus felt his jaw drop.

“I can’t believe her, you put your trust and friendship into a person’s hands for centuries just for them to turn against you. Typical.” Magnus shook his head, noticing the slight curve of Alec’s smile. Since he couldn’t frown, Magnus found that he noticed Alec smiling a lot more.

“Hey Magnus, if you can’t use magic, how come we can’t see your warlock mark?” Clary asked confusedly.

“Oh, I told Catarina to conjure up some colored contacts for me. I almost stabbed myself in the eye while I was putting them in but I think it will be worth it after this week is over.” Magnus assured her, he didn’t mention that the contacts also made his eyes itch and he was counting every second until he could get home and take them out.

“I wouldn’t bet on that.” Alec told him and Magnus watched irritatedly as Jace leaned over to give Alec a high-five.

“Whatever, I’m going home. Catarina told me she was only going to wait five minutes for me before she would just portal away and let me walk back to the loft and that’s not going to happen. See you later, Alec.” Magnus stood looked over at Clary and Izzy, motioning at Alec. He was trying to tell them to watch him and judging by their nods they got the message. Magnus smiled at them before walking over to the door to Alec’s office. He paused for a moment when he realized he couldn’t use his magic to open the door up.

“Oh, um-” Magnus opened the door with the knob, staring at it oddly the whole time. He swore he heard Jace snicker behind him but he ignored it. “Right. See ya.” He waved at them all once before leaving.

Magnus found Catarina again and glared at her. “How dare you take Alec’s side? We are supposed to be best friends for the rest of eternity and you are not helping us out.” Magnus told her as they portaled back to the loft.

“It’s just that, I don’t know if you can really pull this one off. You’re kind of out of your element.” Catarina admitted unabashedly and Magnus walked into the bathroom, removing the contacts in his eyes as fast as he could without poking out his eyeballs.

“I suppose that’s true, but you’re supposed to have my back.” Magnus insisted, walking over to his couch and falling down onto it dramatically. He covered his face with his arm.

“I would apologize but I think I’m going to come out of this on top. You see, those shadowhunter friends of yours started some bets on the day you two would crack and who would crack first and I’m about to make myself even richer than I already am.” Catarina laughed at Magnus’ look of outrage.

“Yeah, I’m sure 20 bucks will make a large dent.” Magnus responded sarcastically, sitting up on the couch. “How did you guys organize that so fast? Nevermind I don’t want to know. Just don’t let the Chairman participate, he’s been rooting against me since day one.”

“You’re probably right about that one.” Catarina agreed with a smile, her glamour falling away to reveal her blue skin and silver hair. “Well, as much fun as this has been, I’m heading home. I’ll see you later, my friend.”

“Send Sweet Pea my regards.” Magnus told her, watching her portal away before walking over to the kitchen and ripping a piece of paper from a stray notebook.

He wrote out:  _ Out of Business for the Next Week (Unless You’re Alec) _

He took the sign and pinned it to his front door before reentering the loft and shutting the door behind himself. He looked over at the Chairman who was staring at him. “What? I can totally do this.” Magnus reassured the cat with a grin.

_ a few hours later _

“I mean, I didn’t even know we had a remote for the television.” Magnus muttered to himself as he lifted a sofa cushion which managed to frighten Chairman Meow who was already rather hungry and had started chewing on anything he could find.

“Look, I’ll order pizza, then everyone will be happy.” Magnus said decidedly but the Chairman just made a face at him and left. “Drama queen.” Magnus murmured to himself, pushing his uncooperative hair out of his face.

Magnus walked over to the fridge to see if there was anything in there but other than a couple of eggs and some vegetables from a certain cooking venture, courtesy of Alec, the fridge was completely empty. “Yeah, we need pizza.”

Magnus was digging out his phone when he heard the door to the loft open. He immediately perked up, knowing it must be Alec coming home  _ finally _ . “Did you like my sign?” Magnus asked as he exited the kitchen to greet Alec, who looked like he had just killed at least a handful of demons. Alec dropped his bow and arrow on the ground near the door and shrugged off his jacket. Magnus noted that Alec looked rather exhausted and yet he still wasn’t frowning, which Magnus considered quite the feat. 

“Yeah, it’s great. How’s your day been?” Alec asked inquisitively, he sounded almost casual but Magnus could tell he genuinely wanted to know and it caused Magnus to smile.

Magnus was about to brag about how he was definitely going to win the bet and how it had been incredibly easy but he couldn’t bring himself to lie to Alec. His day had been truly awful, and there was no other person he would rather confide in.

“Terrible and it all started with the Chairman who scratched me when I woke up and I couldn’t magic it better so my arm has been on fire all day. And then I couldn’t wear any fancy outfits because I usually use magic for that because it’s way easier than trying to squeeze into skin tight clothes myself. And then I had to wear the most awful contacts today and my eyes are burning and now I feel all weird because I can’t hide my cat eyes so it’s either contacts or I get a lot of weird looks. Oh, and I couldn’t attend to any clients, I’ve been bored out of my mind, the Chairman is half dead, I’m starving and I smudged my makeup.” Magnus found himself rambling, only noticing Alec had moved closer when a comforting hand wound around his waist. “Also I lost the remote.”

“Magnus, I don’t think we have a remote.” Alec gave Magnus a loose hug, obviously meaning to step back soon but Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and let his weight rest against him. He breathed in Alec’s scent which was a mixture of cologne, demons, and justice and let himself sink into his assuring embrace. He already felt a bit better.

Magnus listened to the steady thump of Alec’s heart for a few lingering moments before pulling his head back to look up at Alec. “And I quit. You win and you can have all the bragging rights in the world. I should have sided with Catarina, honestly, she’s never wrong.”

“You know, a lot of people were rooting for you. I’m pretty sure Jace was even rooting for you. And you know, Catarina can be wrong sometimes.” Alec told Magnus who was about to disagree when the side’s of Alec’s lips turned down into a frown.

“Alexander, you’re frowning. You’re frowning.” Magnus lifted his fingers and brushed them against the corners of Alec’s frown. It lifted into a smile a few seconds later and Magnus began to trace Alec’s smile instead.

“Yeah, well, I figured it would definitely improve your awful day to win. And never tell anyone but I don’t mind Project Runway all that much.” Alec admitted and Magnus stared at him, feeling his heart warm at Alec’s words. 

“I think this day just might be turning up actually.” Magnus fingers slid down to cup Alec’s neck and he dragged him down for a chaste kiss which was really nothing more than a brush of lips but it still made Magnus’ heart speed up. Magnus leaned back a bit but didn’t move his hands from where they had drifted to Alec’s collarbone. 

“Are those the only reasons why?” Magnus asked, knowing how hard keeping up his side of the bet had been he couldn’t imagine that it had been very easy for Alec.

“Yes, obviously.” Alec agreed easily, but Magnus waited patiently for a few more moments. “Well, I mean mostly, but I can’t live like this either Magnus. My day was just as bad, honestly you wouldn’t believe how many dumb things Jace says on a daily basis. And Clary knows exactly how to get on my nerves sometimes and everyone is just so-” Alec made some hand gestures Magnus didn’t understand. “-I don’t even know. The only time this bet was easy was when I went to visit Maia because other than that I’ve be trying so hard not to frown all day that my face hurts.”

“It’s okay, it’s over now. You can frown disapprovingly at whoever you want for the rest of forever.” Magnus patted Alec’s arm, using his magic to turn on the television before putting on Project Runway. He then turned and filled Chairman Meow’s food bowl and made a pizza appear on the coffee table.

“And I take back any comments I made about your magic. It’s perfect and so are you.” Alec said as he moved to sit back on the couch, glancing over at Magnus before grabbing his hand and tugging him down on the couch beside him. “Also you should never feel self-conscious about your eyes. I love them.

“Thanks, Alexander.” Magnus shot Alec a fond smile and leaned over to peck his cheek before reaching for a slice of pizza. “By the way, I’m assuming nobody won any money over our bet. I don’t think anyone guessed you would lose and on the first day.”

“Actually I think someone did. Jace made a big deal about it and made a whole chart. I think-” Alec frowned for a moment and Magnus watched him think with no small amount of amusement. “It was Maia. Oh my god, Magnus we were played. She was totally buttering me up today, talking about how the bet wasn’t the most important thing and how it was stupid…”

“ _ You  _ were played, I came out of this victorious. Remind me to thank Maia.” Magnus said, leaning back on the couch and biting into his pizza with no small amount of joy. Magnus kicked up his feet and snapped his fingers so both he and Alec were dressed in their pajamas. 

“I’m going to frown at her so much tomorrow, she won’t know what hit her.” Alec declared and Magnus eyes flitted from the TV screen over to Alec.

“I love when you’re vindictive, baby, that’s a great plan.” Magnus said, and Alec rolled his eyes but snuggled closer to Magnus and turned his attention to the TV.

“And you should know I’m done with bets. Their silly.” Alec told Magnus who just nodded absent-mindedly, his attention drifting to the TV while his hands began to work the knots out of Alec’s messy hair.

_ the next day _

“Why do we even need a laundry machine? I have magic.” Magnus pressed as they walked through Home Depot. He paused to grab some candy before rushing after Alec and his long legs.

“Because it’s a useful thing to have.” Alec told Magnus, looking down at the candy in Magnus’ hands. “That stuff will rot your teeth.”

“I’m centuries old and my teeth are impeccable.” Magnus refuted, tossing his Sour Patch Kids in their cart. “Plus the candy reminds me of you. Get it? Because you’re a-”

“Yeah, I got that Magnus.” Alec assured him with a crooked smile that was doing things to Magnus’ heart.

“Right. Well, here we are.” Magnus gestured at all the washers and dryers, approaching them wearily. “Oh my god, they have like a thousand buttons.”

“I bet it would take you more than an hour to figure out how to use one.” Alec commented mildly but Magnus’ attention had been captured.

“Oh, you’re so on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't exactly my best work, or my best writing but I wanted to put together something happy after the cancellation news. I hope everyone's doing okay and I really hope we can #SaveShadowhunters. Feel free to vent in the comments!


End file.
